Data and power may be transmitted along the same line in power over data lines (PoDLs). PoDLs are sometimes used in various computer applications, such as server computing systems, vehicle control systems, imaging systems, etc. to minimize wiring and reduce costs. In some instances, PoDLs may include a full duplex, or bi-directional, data channel and a direct current (DC) power channel.